


Requests (closed for right now)

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ENHYPEN (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, REQUESTS CLOSED FOR NOW, Shim Jaeyoon | Jake-centric, Sickfic, expect a whole lotta txt sickfics though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm aiming for these to be hurt/comfort but if you want something that's more fluffy/happy with little to no hurt I'm fine writing that too!! I'm also a minor so don't add anything... too... weird.I'm fine with writing anything queer, questioning genders, getting together, coming out, sickfics, BOYS IN SKIRTS :), really anything except stuff about death, gore, and sexual... stuff. I'm part of the alphabet mafia, myself :*REQUESTS CLOSED FOR NOW!! I'M WRITINGGGchapter 1: jake/sunghoon/heesung... Happy birthday Jake!
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Lee Heesung/Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all y'alls requests! I'm doing them in order of the requests! Since I have absolutely nothing to over winter break i don't think it'll take long for me to start uploading :)

https://forms.gle/THTzuq9wEWq5YvK7A

Requests are closed right now thank you so much for giving me smthn to do!!!

_*looks on with puppy eyes*_


	2. Cakey Wakey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heesung and Sunghoon can be kind of forgetful when they get excited.
> 
> It only really becomes a problem on November 15th... their boyfriend's birthday!
> 
> In the end however, Jake couldn't be happier.
> 
> All's well that ends well :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't title but... here you go! Whoever requested this!!! 
> 
> In this, Sunghoon goes by they/them pronouns. I checked over this multiple times but if I mistakenly misgender him please let me know! Also, tell me if this is... good enough! I think I might've not included enough of the fluff you wanted but... I went crazy!

Snuggling into the warmth of Jake’s sweater, Sunghoon didn’t really want to get up. Why would they, when they were already surrounded by their two boyfriends, lazing around on Sunday after noon. Sunghoon was appalled by the stretch of their lovers’ arms, however, and decided they’d rather get up gracefully from the bed than fall due to Heesung and Jakes’ limbs not knowing how to act in their sleep.

It’d been a while since Sunghoon had decided to use they/them pronouns in his everyday life rather than just in his head. The thought of being called “him” and slapped on the back by their _very_ cisgender band-mates for the rest of their life as an idol didn’t sit right with Sunghoon.

Introducing themself as nonbinary to their friends was nerve- _wracking_ , but in the end nothing could make them regret seeing Heesung get up with a smile and a, “Goodmorning to my favorite enby,” even when they woke up looking like a normal, gender-conforming cis boy.

Sunghoon’s significant others both knew that they didn’t owe anyone androgyny, and that made them fall even deeper in love with the Australian sweetheart and overly flirtatious elder.

\---------------------------

Heesung woke up _very_ *ahem* differently.

“Hyung get up hyung get up hyung get up hyung get up GET UP! You know what day it is right? We need to get to the stores (practice ran late last night so we couldn’t finish prepping anything) and start getting ready for-”

The rest of Sunghoon’s ramblings and accented whispers drifted off into the back of Heesung’s mind as he groggily turned around to face the wall.

Wait.

With a start he got up, kicked off his blankets, and grabbed onto Sunghoon’s shoulder with all the excitement in the world.

“It’s _November fifteenth_ oh my god!”

If Sunghoon ever tried to bring up the high-pitched squeal that exited his throat with no permission, Heesung would deny any and all claims as to the origin of the squeaky noise.

“Shut _up_. He’s still sleeping. We should leave it that way. He was dancing so hard yesterday that I wanted to take him and wrap my mom’s ugly sweaters around him and let him rest in a cocoon for the rest of his life.”

Sunghoon started pouting at the boy still deep in sleep and pushed said boy’s legs back onto the middle of the bed. Not wanting to wake him up, the two migrated into the kitchen, where they were met with the two youngest.

Ah. The maknae and the fake maknae.

Sunoo was clinging onto Ni-ki’s right arm as he tried to down the very last of his cereal. The scene looked so very domestic with Sunoo fixing up the last of Ni-ki’s bangs as he kept his arm steady around the shorter’s waist. Heesung turned his head back towards Sunghoon as their eyes started burning with a fierce desire to tease.

“Sunghoon baby… whatever you’re trying to do-”

“But _hyunggggg_ they look so cute with each otherrrrr-”

The ends of Sunghoon’s words were all stretched out, their tone suiting the puppy eyes directing at the oldest member.

“ _Seriously,_ ” Heesung thought, “ _How anyone could call them an ‘ice prince’ baffles the heck out of me._ ”

To Sunghoon, however, he just leaned in closer to Sunghoon, pulling them into his side and effectively covering their mouth with his left side. Arms closed over Sunghoon’s eyes, Heesung chuckled and led them out of the door, texting their managers they were leaving for the grocery store just adjacent to their dorms.

“I’d say we look cuter, hm? Baby?”

Sunghoon’s face was covered almost completely with the mask, but the elder could tell they were hiding their face from him because they were embarrassed. The former ice-skater sank their face further down into their padded jacket and replied in a soft tone,

“Just… Just get out the damn list, Hyung.”

\--------------------

_Ding_

Now Jake didn’t want to get up, but his phone sure as hell had other plans for him. Taking his anger at being woken up out on his pillow, he squished it between his tiny hands. He chose revenge over being productive and smushed his face onto the cold side of the pillow.

Jake reached a hand out for his phone, the source of the annoying dinging. Picking it up, he saw a reminder pop up onto his phone screen, covering the cheesy selfie he’d taken with Sunghoon and Heesung.

“Birthday!!” was light up in tiny text, flashing across his screen

...what birthday?

Scrolling down with his thumb didn’t work the first time because of his horrible cause of morning hands. So he brought up his right hand from where it was resting, flexed it, and tried again with his pointer finger. Checking the date, he saw it was November 15th. 

November 15th? Jake didn’t think he was forgetting anyone’s birthday. In his still half-asleep state, he recalled something his older brother had said about that date. Jeffree Star’s birthday! But… why would a reminder for _that_ be on his phone?

Unless… ah if Jake’s brother’s unnatural obsession with making fun of Jeffree Star was behind this, he’d be in for a real whipping from their mother.

Thinking in this same vein, Jake opened up the application his mom usually texted him with every morning (or evening by Australia time). Jake was surprised by the length of the message until he focused his eyes on the individual words.

Not him forgetting his own birthday.

Jake wasn’t sure whether he should be giggling uncontrollably or uncontrollably sobbing at the fact he forgot his own birthday. In the end he decided with the former, and turned to his side.

“Hey Sunghoonie, do we have any-”

Huh? They were gone…

Did they forget about his birthday? Jake knew it might not be a big deal to them, but it was one of his first birthdays away from his home in Australia.

It was okay! He tried to convince himself- it’s not like he could remember every single person in his lifes’ birthday either! Jake ignored the cold whisper of left over doubt and got up, stretching his back and cracking his knuckles. They'd be bound to be here somewhere.

First, though, he needed to check in with his manager. He needed an answer to the question he’d wanted to ask Sunghoon. Dialing into his phone once more, he let it ring for a while. 

“Hey, Manager-hyung, do I, by any chance, have any schedules today?”

\--------------

The sound of laughter rang throughout the aisles at the tiny convenience shop; the tiny area only making their voices even louder. Heesung ran to reach Sunghoon’s cart, but in the end he fell short and the flour tumbled to the ground. It was only thanks to god's good will that the bag didn’t open and spill all over the ground.

“Hey, wait up! Baby!”

“You’re not getting me with that type of stuff anymore!”

Even if Sunghoon was slightly still affected by the elder’s repetitive terms of endearment, they would never let it show.

They picked up a few bottles of vanilla extract off the top of the display (Ni-ki was starting to get into baking, as well, surprisingly. The rest of the members had a nagging feeling he was trying to replace the hole in his heart with another desert after his mom veto-ed the buying of the fish bread machine.)

“Jake’s going to love this, isn’t he. I know he’s been feeling pretty home-sick and all…It’s gonna be fun baking with us three. But do you think he’ll like yellow frosting or is he more of a green? Or, should we go with the normal gender stereotypes and buy blue-?”

Heesung laughed in silence at the sight of ⅓ of their relationship worrying about the other third as he slid into the space behind Sunghoon. Resting his face on their back, Heesung sighed, feeling the happiest he had in awhile.

“Do you think he’s still sleeping right now?”

“Yah, probably. Manager-hyung didn’t say I had any schedules; that should go for everyone.”

Except it didn’t.

\-------------

Jake wanted to curse every bone, every being in the universe. What was it with today? It was supposed to be his _birthday_ for heaven’s sake! But here he was, completing pose after pose and beating through his head to understand everything the directors were saying.

They were lined up in front of him, saying phrase after phrase in harsh Korean he had to strain himself to understand. All Jake really wanted was to go back to his Mom’s arms and cry out his headache for hours while sitting in his room back in Australia and back to when he didn’t need to care about every single millimeter his head refused to turn.

Jake had stepped out of his room, ready to be snuggled in the wide arms of his partners. Instead, he was greeted by his manager’s car out front, ready to take him to his solo shoot for the “Let me in” music video.

He loved his job. He really did. He loved the fans, the cheers, the dancing, the singing, the company, and the people around him. What he _didn’t_ vibe with was asking Jungwon about the locations of his boyfriend and significant other just to be met with a,

“I dunno. They were being extremely clingy and just… left without a warning. Ni-ki said they were just cuddling one moment and walking out of the door the other. If you ask the manager they texted, though, you could-”

Jake hung up.

Maybe he wasn’t meant for this life after all.

“You’ve worked hard, Jake-ah! These clips are great.”

As he was driven back in the car, he couldn’t agree.

What was it about him that made him so… easy to exclude? Honestly, he couldn’t blame anyone. Look at him. It was probably because he couldn’t follow korean as fast as the others, right? Jake didn’t think language was the root of all his insecurities, however.

When they got together, it was already hard. Not only was it a relationship which involved men together, it was also one that exceeded the normal two people limit. It was abnormal, and all three of them knew that. Sunghoon and Heesung? They were fine with the abnormal.

They didn’t grow up like Jake did. They didn’t grow up visiting a church every single single week, a place that claimed he’d burn for all eternity if he slept with a man. They called it the devil, they did. Jake’s mother didn’t feel that way (Jake might’ve felt half of him die if she did), but his father’s side was highly against “people like him.”

This didn’t infect Jake’s mindset and own personal esteem, but it did add some pressure to their relationship. When they had group diners, he’d choose to opt out of the hand holding in front of the rest. He _knew_ it was dumb, stupid, idiotic, and everything to do with words about lacking intelligence.

But that was all he knew how to do.

That was how he’d treated his boyfriends in Australia when they’d come over for dinner. Closeted teenager Jake had cut off his first crush’s hands under the dinner table and smiled with all the sincerity of a mall-cop when he introduced them, “My friend from school.”

It was a wonder he wasn’t dumped within the first few days, honestly.

He didn’t hate religion. Atleast, not anymore. Before performances he still prayed for things to go well. He prayed for his band-mates, his family, and his career. And he believed in that higher power. He just… wished the name of God wouldn’t be worshipped in the name of hate.

So he did what he knew best now, and prayed to God his head would stop pounding and his partners _didn’t_ hate him.

\------------

Heesung and Sunghoon come back to an empty room.

They’ve screwed up. They knew that.

They know that by the lack of messages present in their group chats. They know that by the way Jungwon is staring at them from the kitchen counter with sad, disappointed eyes. 

Their smiles droop to nothing as they unload the preparations they were supposed to complete as three.

“Where’s… Jake?”

Heesung was almost scared to ask.

Sunghoon _was_ scared. Jake never just… went out without telling either of them.

“He had his private shoot for the music video, remember?”

Jungwon looked at the two of them standing in the doorway and then left to his and Jay’s room. Covered in a whump of negative feelings, the two idols who’d just entered their dorm turned to look at each other.

This would take a lot to fix.

But Sunghoon and Heesung would do _anything_ for Jake.

\-----------

Jake left the car with a slam and drifted his way into the dorm. His mind had started pounding, not helped by the chilly yet dry weather chalking up his breath.

A heaved sigh exited his being, he reached his hand out to the door in front of him, about to start jamming the key inside the knob. Honestly, he wasn’t expecting success. These days he’d just start tearing up until one of his members came by to help him out.

What he _wasn’t_ expecting was the door to open a second away from hitting his face, and greeting with the sight of an ethereal Sunghoon leaning against the door, holding out a cup of water.

“Heesung and I have something very… special planned for today? That we kinda forgot to tell you about, heh.”

Sunghoon phrased their words with a slight hint of questioning. Their aura was crowded with a sheepish apology.

Jake accepted the unspoken sorry in their words and drained the glass offered to him.

Headache immediately cleared. 

So it was dehydration, wasn’t it?

\-----------

The countertops were covered in lights, their shine and shimmer sparkling to life with all the lights in their dorm left turned off. The lighting was immaculate, and even more were the two people Jake loved and adored standing at the center of their living room. The floor was covered in the softest material Jake’s feet ever had the pleasure of standing on, and soon he was enveloped in the hugs and apologies of the two most important people in his life.

(Besides his mother, of course.)

Food of all kinds - snacks (from Australia? Jake didn’t know how they managed that.), hot chocolate, Jake’s literal soul food (chicken) - was crowded at the center on the tiny table they’d placed right in front of the couch.

And smack-dab in the middle of the room? A cake.

The frosting was a dark color Jake couldn’t make out, and as he squinted, he leaned closer to try and decipher the words written on the cake in frosting.

“Happy Birthday, Jake.”

Jake whipped around to meet the eyes of Heesung and Sunghoon, his own vision disappearing as his face lit up with joy.

“We know we kind of… forgot to mention-” Heesung started, with Sunghoon lightly hitting his back, unamused. “-forgot to mention that we were actually planning something for you. And we know you’ve been really busy today and it must’ve been so horrible and we’re sorry to not have been there with you, so…”

“So come here, honey.”

Sunghoon finished their words, and they naturally gravitated towards their last third.

Heesung leaned down towards Jake, and spoke with an obvious need to tease,

“This isn’t the only thing I’m looking forward to tonight, you know?”

Sunghoon screamed.

Heesung only brought Sunghoon into the hug, and the three of them were left in a huge pile of fluff, giggles, and promises.

Jake couldn’t blame everything wrong in the world on dehydration and pretend that was the only thing he needed help with. But it was enough for now, to see Heesung make Sunghoon irreparably flustered and add on to the red blooming across their face.

Jake closed his eyes as he blew out the candles.

“ _I just want this to last forever._ ”


End file.
